Youngblood (Uchiha Madara)
by Winged Hussar Akali
Summary: Rhea Filipova is writer. She goes around the world and makes stories and works with artists. However, she had plane crash above the Bermuda Triangle - the cursed place. Somehow, she finished in the Naruto Era, when Tajima was still head of clan. Find out how she will struggle out from the different surroundings. Madara x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, plot or any storyline within Naruto verse. Rhea (OC) and non-canon characters in this story are owned by me.

 **Chapter 1: Stay strong, Hana**

 _My head. It hurts so fucking much._

 _I don't remember anything. All I can see is some white field. And...gates? Oh this is heaven? I thought I will finish on horns of devil. I want to approach it, but I don't know how. I can't even see my body, I don't feel any physical weight. Like it disappeared._

 _I knew it._

 _I should have went to Russia first instead. I always believed that curse about_ _Bermuda Triangle is a lie...well, it seems like I tricked myself. And it didn't costed me much._

 _Nope._

 _Not at all._

 _Only my goddamn life._

 _Yoo are those gates closer?_

 _Oh I may try to run to them. Ahhh, I am near! So near!_

 _Wait-_

 _I am not even moving._

 _Something is pulling me. Like a force? Wait wait wait, I maybe don't want to discover it. Agh pain. Like a eternal burn. It hurts so much. Help me, oh Jesus, what is happening?!_

 _EIGHT HOURS AGO_

„RHEAAA"

The blonde girl jumped on bed, on to be precise, on the older sibling. The twenty one years old female yelped in surprise, not expecting _anyone_ to jump on top of her while sleeping. „Hana? Why are you jumping on me while sleeping? Oh for Jesus' sake..." Rhea groaned as she plopped her head back on the pillow. The ten years old girl giggled. „It's breakfast time! Come on! Dad went on work" she said with small murmur. „Fine Hana, I will be by the table in five minutes" she said and blonde haired girl smiled wide „Yes! Thank you sister!" she said happily before running downstairs.

With silent groan, Rhea sait up and rubbed her eyes. They were dark brown, almost black, and she had long, messy black hair. It even seemed spiky on the corners of it. Getting up, Rhea stepped on her long white carpet before walking over to the chair.

 _Jeans, t-shirt, t-shirt, socks, socks, shorts, another socks- what._ Rhea's eyes frowned, cocking her head on side. Since when she had three pairs of socks on her chair? It was something usual for her to throw clothes on chair – and from chair to throw on bed and at night to switch clothes back on chair. Something that made her parents always angry, but they gave up on it.

„ _She is eighteen now. We can't order her anymore, but to give her advice for better life_ "

Mom used to say that every time when she get pissed on something. „Nevermind, I will take this. It's not like I have work today" Rhea mumbled, mostly for herself, before picking up one simple blue t-shirt and sweat pants. With swift movement, she pulled her unbrushed hair into high ponytail, ignoring the parts of hair which were out of ponytail.

 _11.37am_

The clock, which was standing beside the big mirror, ticked the time. _Ah, almost 12? Don't tell me that Hana didn't ate anything_...Rhea thought before she quickly slipped on another pair of socks and then made her way downstairs as well.

Like usual, her home was neat. Way too much neat. Their father was obsessed with it and if something was out of place – father would get annoyed and quickly put it back on place. _I hope he won't enter in my room._

The room was slightly big. It had green walls with few orange lines. Furniture was made from dark wood and soft, to Rhea unknown material, which was dressed up in green as well. Table was made from glass and it had white flowrs in middle and some apple scented candles. By the walls were various puppets, figures of frogs and similar. It was styled by her mother, and even now it's still like it.

"Расцветали яблони и груши...Поплыли туманы над рекой..."

A soft voice was singing from the dining room, as it took Rhea's attention. Her little sister Hana was in dining room, singing one old yet beautiful Russian song while she was rolling her spoon through the bowl filled with cerals and milk.

„Who sings while eating – they will have crazy husband, ya know?" Rhea said with smile as Hana looked up. „Eeh? Since when?" blonde girl pouted. She had blonde hair and brown eyes too – but her eyes were a bit lighter than Rhea's. Even if there was ten years difference, Rea was quite happy with her. So was Hana with Rhea. „Sister...what will you do today?" she asked as Rhea only sat beside her. On the dining table, there was six seats and in middle was bowl with various fruits. Black haired woman only took apple. „Well, I will get packed and go to airport – I need to go Italia. Ya know, the country which looks like boot" she said and Hana only looked up „Like boot?" she asked and Rhea nodded before taking a bite from the apple. „Yeah. Funny, isn't it?" she asked before girl smiled happily.

„Yeah. But...when will you come back?" she asked, this time tone was a bit lower. Since mother left them, Hana became very shy, like her main wall and support disappeared so suddenly. But now, she was closer to Rhea. „For week. I can get you t-shirt or plushy" she said and Hana's brown eyes sparkled.

„Really? Can you bring me toy?"

„Yes! Teddy bear? Unicorn?"

„Polar bear!"  
„Polar bear?"

„Yes!"

Rhea gave soft laugh before she rubbed Hana's head, softly messing her golden locks.

„Alright, it will be the polar bear"

 _Pain..is gone...thank Jesus..._

 _I can hear voices again..._

 _Did I survived plane crash?_

 _What is happening now, I want to wake up._

 _I can't yet, I feel so limp._

„Bring her inside of compound" _I heard some voice say. The voice was rather unfamiliar and..weird? It was like language is totally different than mine yet I can understand it._

 _Wait what?_

 _What compound?_

 _Where did I finished?_

 **~Alright, this was short chapter, made like introduction! I hope that ya all will enjoy in it! Rate and review this please cx I am kinda new to this all- but I will try to give my best~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, plot or any storyline within Naruto verse. Rhea (OC) and non-canon characters in this story are owned by me.

 **Chapter 2: Uchihas**

 **Five minutes before**

"Madara!"

Strong, yet strict voice echoed through the large house of the main family from Uchiha clan. Tajima Uchiha, the Head of Uchiha clan, was sitting by the table with paperwork, expecting his eldest son to appear on his call. In that minute, someone knocked.

"come inside"

As it was expected, Madara entered inside of the room, with his usual bored look and long, black spiky hair released, resting by his back while he was dressed in usual Uchiha attire. "Yes father?" he called and approached the table. Tajima pointed at the chair, as it was sign for Madara to sit down. This meant only one – hella long talk.

"Now, Madara. You are well aware that soon you and Izuna are going to rule with this clan" Tajima started and Madara gave curt nod. Tajima pulled the papers in front of him, handing them to Madara "Check these ones. Both of us know that I will not live forever, and that you will soon step on my place. So, it's mine to show you basics of clan leadership" he finished, and Madara only crossed his hands.

"I see"

It was a single reply before someone slammed door open. It was another Uchiha member, a tall man with short black hair and scar over left eye – Kenta. "Tajima sama! We found someone in the forest. It's a woman, who looks a lot different and-" he was cut off by Tajima's glare.

"Are you aware that _you_ interrupted the talk between _me_ and _my son_. It can be **a trap**!" Tajima yelled last, as Kenta looked rather surprised by reaction. "Tajima sama…please" Kenta pleaded as it woke up Madara's curiosity. He got up, which made Tajima silently gasp. "Madara! We will _not_ go there. Leave it be, it's not our job to drag in some random people who are not from our clan! It can be Senju's spy, for Kami's sake!" he yelled and Madara only turned his head.

"I will ask you only one thing. How did you met Mother?" he asked, which made Tajima go silent. Madara knew it was weak spot for Father, and without further conversation, man exited from room, leaving pissed father inside.

Going outside of the house, Madara was followed by Kenta in close distance. "Thank you, Madara sama" Kenta added before receiving only a glare from the future clan head. "Bring me Izuna" he said and Kenta nodded "Understood" with that reply, short haired male disappeared. Kenta was youngest in Council and probably only one who takes everything important or hard.

When Madara arrived, he only raised eyebrow at scene. It was woman, maybe year or two older, looking normal but her clothes were weird. The t-shirt with some weird letters, way too much short pants and some type of boots. They were reaching ankle and had some weird sign on them. It did not resembled any clan. Her skin was fair and she had long black hair, that seemed spiky. Obviously, she was in coma. Also, she had another weird piece of clothing, it was like kimono but shorter and closer to body. It had zipper, something that he have seen only on backpacks. Indeed, Kenta was right. She looked weird. Opening Sharingan, Madara studied the woman. Her chakra was weak. So, even if she was spy, she was pure weakling.

"Bring her inside of compound" Madara ordered and his Sharingan disappeared, while his dull black eyes appeared once again. Izuna came too. "Nii san. Who is it? What is that on her?" Izuna questioned and Madara shrugged. Two Uchihas took the girl while Madara watched them. "I don't know. I ordered to bring her inside, we will interrogate her" he said and Izuna nodded. "But….what if she is spy?" "Her chakra is weak. I doubt that she is spy. Even if she is, we would kill her before any information would slip to Senjus" Madara explained. "father will not like that idea" Izuna sighed, looking in direction of the door. "He doesn't need to. Next week is ceremony for making me Head of Clan anyway" he said and Izuna nodded. "Yes".

 **three hours later**

"WAAH"

Rhea suddenly woke up, as she quickly sat up. She screamed in same time, since it all was so sudden, so strange! Rhea was breathing quickly, as she was trying to catch a breath. She was sweating like a crazy. Looking down, she noticed that she was, thankfully, still wearing her black t-shirt with print of beach and shiny letters ' N' and shorts. However, her Nike sneakers were placed aside. Jacket on her as well. With sigh of relief, Rhea fell down again.

 _Alright, where the hell am I? Is this some Narnia? Ew what is this smell, it's worse than scented candles at home_.

Many thoughts passed Rhea's head before door swiftly opened. There was standing a man with long spiky hair and black eyes. Was he wearing kimono? But that was not important right now.

"You finally woke up" man spoke.

Finally? What was even happening? "I- uh. Where am I? Who are ya?" Rhea asked as she sat with crossed legs in front of herself, leaning her elbows on knees. Man only frowned. "What is that way of talking? And how you don't know who I am?" he asked. Rhea only blinked. _What? How the fuck am I supposed to know him?_. "I apologize?" she started, though it seemed like she was asking it. "I really don't know you".

Man only shook his head before another one came in and closed door. They looked similar, though second one didn't seemed older than seventeen. "Represent yourself" second one said.

"Well – " Rhea got up and stood in front of them. She was almost same height as Madara. "I am Rhea Filipova. Russian writer" Rhea said with friendly smile. She was silently panicking inside herself, but she tried to calm tension down. On her surprise, older male only ignored her. _Wow, what a roast. Men and manners are not pair_ Rhea thought before man closed his eyes. Once he opened them, they were red with black three comas. Like they shined, Rhea gasped loudly and stared at him. Rhea could find herself staring into his eyes, not moving even inch.

"T-the fuck" she gasped silently before Madara released her from genjutsu. _Weak._ "She seems like she is not lying" Madara said before turning to Izuna. "What will we do then?" young male asked, while Rhea was catching her breath. It became hot in room, her head was pulsing from pain. _What in the Jesus' name was that? He fucking CHANGED his eyes. And that power….where the hell am I?_ Rhea was thinking, panicking.

"Izuna. Explain her basics, and send her in maid's main room. Free maid will be good" Madara ordered and Izuna nodded "Understood, brother". With that, Madara left room silently.

Rhea looked up at the younger male. "W-what are you guys?" she asked, with low gulp. "My, you really are special case. Have you ever heard for genjutsu? Ninja?" he questioned and Rhea shook her head. "HIS EYES CHANGED! IS HE DEMON!?" she snapped. _I am going crazy, for sure._

Izuna sighed as he leaned on wall and crossed his arms. "We are ninjas. That what you have seen is genjutsu. All you need to know is that you will work as maid – or your life will end here and now"

Rhea gulped and looked at him. She was not ready for first death, not to speak about second! But what are these people? Her mascara was ruined with tears, as it all was messed under her eyes. "I – I will serve" she finally replied. Izuna nodded. "Good. Follow me" he said and Rhea slowly got up – her legs were shaking and her body was trembling. She quickly slipped her sneakers on before rubbing her arm across her cheeks, to clean her mascara off.

"My name is Izuna Uchiha. You will call everyone here _Uchiha sama_. Am I clear?" Izuna asked and Rhea nodded quickly. "D – da" she said before receiving glare from Uchiha. She gasped and more tears appeared "I – I mean yes! I am so sorry!" she apologized. Man, she looked like a shit. However, it was only a ignorant look from the Izuna.

Inside Rhea's head, she was totally out. She was scared for her dear life. This genjatsu or whatever it was called, it was so scary! She have never seen anything similar. People looked so scary. Some other people passed them, which made Rhea notice some similar features – spiky black hair and onyx black eyes. And their attire was almost same too, with some fan on their back, which was half white half red.

When they stopped, Rhea looked up in front of herself. Large, sliding door were standing there. Izuna opened them, and she saw many women in full black long dress and hair tied in high ponytails. They bowed, for ninety degrees. "Good day, Izuna sama" they said. The largest woman, Koyuki, made one step closer "What can we do for You?" She asked. _Wow, it seems like Izuna guy is very respected. And probably the man from before, based on his ego_ she thought. She was taken out from her thoughts when Izuna pushed her inside, making the woman almost fall on ground. "We have new maid. She is new in this all, and her presence here is still mysterious. Teach her to be good maid, those are orders from Madara." Younger brother said before Koyuki nodded. "It will be how It's ordered" Koyuki said and Rhea whimpered silently. This all was going to make large scar in her life.

 _Jesus_

 _The hell is happening_

 _Bring me outside_

 _Oh my Lord_

 ** _So, here is Chapter 2! Thank you so much for reviews, it means a lot to me! I hope you guys will love this~! Enjoy~!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, plot or any storyline within Naruto verse. Rhea (OC) and non-canon characters in this story are owned by me.

 **Chapter 3: First duty**

 **Tajima's Office**

Silence.

Not even one single sound. Tajima was sitting on place of Head of clan, while Madara and Izuna in front of them. "So, girl is not ninja, neither she knows what it is?" Tajima finally asked. They all nodded and he sighed. "I see. I am well aware of what is happening" he finally said. Madara raised eyebrow "What do you mean, Father?" he asked. Izuna was silent whole time.

Tajima didn't seemed to care about the question. "Madara, you will get your answers soon. For now, we will keep her as maid" those words seemed like they hide more meanings, and it was poking Madara's curiosity. Tajima, the one who protested to bring her in, now is interested. _He is really old for this things._ Madara thought before standing up.

"Madara, we may be in short peace because everyone lost many clan members, but we are still on war leg with Senju's. Remember it." Tajima added and looked at Izuna "Izuna, remember – we still have matter to discuss" father said and Izuna silently cursed. "Yes, father."

 **Back to Rhea**

Rhea never liked women or men who would judge or simple talk about others _constantly_ and she was always successful in avoiding it. But here – she could not get away. Main maid, miss Izumi, was total bitch. She was talking about bad clothes, bad hairstyle and all, with her two best friends Aika and Mizumi. After she got bored with the Russian one, they switched theme to some girl Yumi who was having speaking problems. Rhea would roll her black eyes on all of it, since she was not interested in gossips.

Finally, all four maids approached the large room. "Now, _Rhea_ , this is your new place to sleep. You will share it with few other maids" Izumi explained with huff, accenting Rhea's name. It made Rhea's fingers twitch. "Come in! Weirdo~!" Aika mocked and pushed black haired woman in – making Rhea squirm. "Sukin syn" Rhea hissed before Mizumi only chuckled "What is that language? Say it on Japanese if you can" she rolled her black eyes and Rhea only bit inside of cheek. "I don't find you worthy for translation" Rhea responded back. Before the bickering would continue, someone had pulled Aika behind. Aika squinted and maids turned – only to see Madara standing there.

"Madara san!" Izumi widened eyes and bowed him. Madara, however, was not in mood for lame bickering between maids. _Madara san? What is that 'san'? Geez these Japanese things…awkward I guess…_ Rhea thought before crooking her head on side. Should she tell same to Madara too?

"Er- hi Madara san?" Rhea said, even if it sounded like question.

"Stop with the fight. Izumi you did your part, you can get out and continue your job" Madara stormed as all maids only nodded. "You two. I don't need wooden statues. Get with Izumi, now" another growl escaped Madara's lips as two girls nodded and hurried outside. Turning to Rhea, Madara seemed still pissed.

"You are placed here. On bed is your new uniform. Take off that…excuse for clothes and dress up the maid clothes that you are given" Madara stated it simply, and Rhea only took step behind. Woah woah, this was going way too much fast for her. Yet again, she didn't really had a choice because they were still some demonic thing. Who the hell changes their eyes anyway? "Alright" Rhea finally responded.

Madara nodded and with that, gave last glare and left the place. Rhea only blinked at it, but didn't questioned further. _Why I don't be ignorant? I will pretend like I see no devil, I hear no devil and I will just…serve…_ Life is not supposed to be like this. She was used on to be free like a bird, who was traveling around the world. Writing from her heart and meeting many new people. To listen dad how he is eating shit about mess in house. To pray that her co worker will not mess up her computer. To bring Hana from school and teach her some language. All that was taken away, and given a place which was bottom of bottom. With heavy sigh, Rhea walked towards the bed, which was beside the window. It was on floor, without any wood which would hold bed. _So I even sleep on ground? Wow….._

On top of 'bed' was grey uniform. She took it and raised in front of herself, looking at it. It was grey kimono with white apron which had two pockets. Along with kimono, there were some weird grey sandals and something like vest. _It must be obi_ Rhea thought. Obi was black, which was normal for maids.

Rhea took off her jacket and placed it between wall and pillow. Her Nike sneakers were on left side of bed. Russian girl quickly stripped down her t-shirt and shorts, before dressing up in kimono. All was good but this obi. _How the fuck am I supposed to wear this?_ Rhea whined in her thoughts, before someone else entered. Rhea quickly turned, only to see a girl, who was seventeen or so, with short black hair and green eyes. "Ouh-! I'ma soray!" she stuttered, obviously not pronouncing words correctly. _Is this the girl who Izumi laughed at?_

"It's okay. I am dressed up anyway." Rhea smiled and girl only smiled back, weakly. "I'ma Yuumi" she represented herself. _She seems nice_. "I'm Rhea. It's nice to meet you, Yumi" Rhea said before her obi dropped down. Yumi let out a silent giggle as Rhea whined "Oh for fucking Jesus' sake, how the fuck am I supposed to wear this" she groaned and Yumi approached her before taking up the fallen Obi.

"Here"

Yumi mumbled as she was showing to Rhea how to place the obi. Rhea grinned, seeing that obi will not fall this time. "Thank you, Yumi!" she said cheerfully, before girl laughed "No problem!" girl said before looking down – which made her frown. "Whae is this?" she asked in confusion. _What is this? What?_ Rhea looked down too and widened eyes. On floor was lying the LG Magna, black mobile. It have slipped down from shorts while she was changing, and since she was debating with herself in meanwhile – she didn't heard it. "It's my belonging" Rhea replied before taking it up with herself. Phone was half working because of water that passed through crashed plane. It was for sure that there was no signal. _Useless._

Rhea threw mobile under her pillow. It doesn't have signal and all, but some music will be welcomed. _If I had headphones it would be nice too_.

"YUMI!"

A voice yelled and Yumi quickly took something – it looked like a washbowl. _Why the hell is washbowl here anyway?_. Izumi came in and frowned when she saw Rhea. "Tie your hair and go in kitchen" she said before turning to Yumi "Yumi chan, you will wash the clothes" she said, half sweetly, before leaving. _What a scum of a person._

"Er- where is kitchen?" Rhea asked, expecting it to be a rhetoric question. Yumi only poked Rhea's arm, taking her attention. "Herae. Tek thisss ribbon" ( **Here. Take this ribbon** ) Yumi added. Rhea was not really aware what was girl speaking, but she took ribbon anyway and tied her hair up in high pony tail.

"Aaare you Uchihaaa?" Yumi asked _again_. This time, both of them were on their way to kitchen. Yumi was literally bombarding Rhea with questions. "No, I am not. Do I look like one!?" Rhea snapped finally. Yumi took a glance. Rhea was light skinned, with spiky black hair and black eyes. She indeed looked like one. Rhea only sighed "I am not Uchiha. I am coming from other dimension, goddamit" she huffed.

"another dimension? That hairstyle is indeed equal to aliens" Aika mumbled when she heard the two entering in kichen. Aika was cutting the carrot, while other maids were cutting other vegetables. "I hope that you learned in 'second dimension' to wash dishes" Mizuki yelled from other side of kitchen. Rhea only glared. What the fuck was wrong with these people!? Rhea looked around the kitchen before seeing it.

No.

No.

Her enemy since her 9th year.

No.

It cannot be.

DISHES.

Rhea honestly felt triggered. But it as real. Dishes were there, PLENTY of dishes. It's a nightmare. They can bitchslap her, eat shit or even put her in that magic which they call genjutsu, but don't give this cancer bringing chore.

Rhea approached the dishes, disgust rising. She absolutely hated washing dishes. It was her enemy, and she had washing machine back at home. But why it all would be easy when it can get complicate? A light hit across her head made Rhea snap out from her thoughts.

"ow! The fuck!?"

Rhea hissed as she turned. Only to be greeted by glare of Izumi. "Why are you standing here? GO WASH DISHES" she snarled and Rhea was taken aback. _Boi…wash teeth?_ She thought and scoffed, but nodded. _You will so fucking pay for this_.

Rhea could feel the dishes laughing at her face.

"I will so get pissed one day."

 _And probably finish like Christmas pig for dinner._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I do not own the anime series Naruto, its characters, plot or any storyline within Naruto verse. Rhea (OC) and non-canon characters in this story are owned by me.

0

 **Chapter 4: Japanese kitchen? Kanji?**

"Rhea, put more rice. That is not enough to feed even two stomachs!"

Since Izumi was sent to work on other side of Clan, and not for main family, the chubby woman Koyuki became Head maid. Unlike Rhea's thoughts, she was pretty much relaxed woman who had nerves to work with a writer who never took to cook anything more but a soup. Rhea blushed a bit in embarrassment as she took more rice from the paper bag and with hands, she slowly put them in pot.

"Uh- is this enough?" Rhea questioned as Koyuki crooked her head on side a bit. "Rhea, dear. There will be Lord Tajima, Lord Madara and Izuna. And seven important men from council. And count about twenty more Uchiha men. You will need more rice" Koyuki explained as she crossed her arms above her chest, her black bun now growing messy, due to working whole day. The Russian girl only nodded. "Alright then – but what exactly are we making?" she questioned, now feeling ashamed a bit. She shouldn't though, she never met real Japanese culture, but being surrounded with all Japanese people…? Yes, it was making it all awkward.

Koyuki had understanding for young woman, so she only sighed. "Child, I think that you will need to take the book with receipts. It will be best if you work with some of the maids, they can show you how to cook" older woman said as Rhea only nodded.

"Alright then"

"Go to Izumi – yes I know that she is not really friendly, but she have that book" Koyuki said, and Rhea felt like someone hit her with massive stone. _Not that woman again. Ew_. But, without any rudeness, Rhea gave a nod and low smile to Koyuki. "I will make my way there. Thank you" she said and Koyuki smiled "Don't worry child, just don't hurry – everything have their own time" she said and turned her back to Rhea – continuing to work with rice.

Rhea didn't needed invitation to go to Izumi, but she was rather slow in going there. It was other side of compound, and this kimono was making her uneasy. How the hell could they wear it?

 _How long will I even stay here? I want to go home…._

Those thoughts hit her up as she sighed and continued to stare at ground, this was really unpleasant way to live. Why not simply staying dead? Groan escaped her lips before she finally turned on side way – only to see Izumi talking with some maid, she didn't knew who, her head was filled with so many unusual names. And like she was cursed, Izumi turned. She was not really happy too.

 _Oh my Jesus what the hell is in Izumi's hands!?_

Rhea was silently panicking – book was large. Izumi frowned as she tapped her foot. "Will you approach already, or I need to send you an invitation? Get over here!" she called and Rhea rolled her black eyes before approaching. She stepped in front of the bitchy maid and beside the calmer one.

"This is the new maid, about who I was talking. Ria" Izumi said and calmer maid smiled. "You smell so different" she said with grin, and Rhea only backed on step away. "Errr- excuse you?" she asked and turned to Izumi "And it's Rhea. Not Ria" she pointed out. Her life passed in correcting people how to be called. _This is why I will call my child Anna or Maria. No one can miss spell those names._ She thought and placed her arms in front of herself – excepting book to be given.

But no, it was dropped in her arms, making Rhea almost fall with it. "H-Hey! This is heavier than Bible!" Rhea protested as she raised book up – why were books so heavy here!? "It have one thousand and fifty seven pages. You will need to know all from it." Izumi explained, her tone was monotone and showing how she was not giving any shit. Rhea only gazed up.

"W ha t. I am not learning _all_ of this!" she said before the second made grinned more. "Indeed, your smells is different" she said and Rhea's eyes twitched. "What? I am human not dog, to have different smell!" black eyed girl stated and Izumi only rolled her eyes "Whatever, get lost" she waved Rhea off, and Rhea only stuck her tongue out – since she had zero arguments. Maybe if she try to ignore woman, it might be useful.

Making her way to the bedroom, Rhea continued to drag the book with herself. It was heavy. She looked at title – it was written on kanji. _Wait…what the hell is even written here!?_ Rhea mentally groaned – she was able to understand their speech but not to read.

0

"Every time we train, I am sure that you will be one day more powerful than me, Izuna" Madara stated with small smile. He was not insane creeper like some people thought, like Senjus were speaking how he was rough and sassy. Maybe with others – but with his only remaining brother, Madara was feeling alive and relaxed a bit. Izuna grinned as he rubbed back of his head "Thanks for head ups, Aniki!" he said proudly and Madara only gave a nod. Dusting off the armor, they started to make their way back into the Uchiha mansion.

"I wonder what will we have for lunch. And don't forget that for two days you will be named for Head of clan!" Izuna stated as Madara only sighed "Yeah, finally. I can't stand old man anymore really" he admitted and ran hand through his spiky black hair. While going there, they noticed the new maid with large book – it was the one strange woman from earlier. She was talking with herself, and by face expression, obviously whining again. _Women._

"Hey!" Izuna called as Rhea quickly turned, only to see the Uchiha brothers. She only leaned book down and then sighed . "Greetings, Lord Madara and Lord Izuna" she said politely, as brothers gave her a nod. "What is that?" Madara asked as Rhea looked down on book, wishing she can spit on it, burn it and then throw ash on Izumi. Response was rather slow as she looked back to Madara. They were almost same height, which was rather unusual for Uchihas because they all were so fucking short.

"It's book with receipts. But I really don't know how will I learn to cook Your food when I don't understand anything what is written" she explained as Izuna took up the book.

 _Main receipts for basic knowledge in kitchen_.

"You mean you can't read kanji?" Izuna asked and Rhea nodded. "I really don't know how I can understand you all – but I don't get how kanji thing works" she admitted and Izuna looked at Madara, who seemed rather monotone about it. "And how do you used to write?" Madara finally asked as Rhea raised eyebrow. Wait, he didn't acted like jerk, like on their first meeting. _Plus ten points in being normal_ she thought before she turned around "Well, its different. I don't have any pen right now" she said as Izuna only raised his hand up on elbow height – giving the shorter type of blade. Kunai. "here, draw it in ground" he suggested, as he got a glare from Madara. It was not _that_ important question anyway.

Rhea gently picked up kunai as she whined – it had at least four kilograms! Why is their weapon so heavy, for one weapon? Classic knife or blade is at most heavy one kilogram, so far. For someone who had a stereotype of being really strong, Rhea was weaker – and that's why many people wouldn't believe her that her nationality was Russian. She doesn't drink vodka, she is weaker type.

Kneeling down on her legs, Rhea stuck the kunai in ground a bit and started moving letters. Рxeя Филипова" she wrote somehow, on ground. "Here. Rhea Filipova. Although this last letter here" she pointed at 'я' "is pronounced as 'ya'. Rheya. However, it can be taken as exception when in questions are things like my name or something like it" Rhea explained as Madara was rather surprised to see it – letters were weird. "Filipova? Is that some clan?" he asked and Rhea sweatdropped. "No – we don't have clans. It's just dad's last name, which transferred on us- uh I mean me" Rhea corrected herself, as she rubbed back of her neck. It was uneasy moment.

"Us? You have a sibling too?" Izuna asked, rather surprised, as Rhea only gave him a smile. "Yeah. Younger sister Hana. She is ten years old" Rhea responded and Izuna nodded. Madara only crossed his hands "It was interesting. Go back to your duties, Rhea. We can talk after it" he said and entered inside the house – without waiting on his younger brother. Izuna only looked at Rhea "You aren't really that bad. So far. Father believes that he is aware of reason for your presence here…" he said and Rhea huffed "I wish I knew it too" she said and Izuna chuckled before following inside, to not lose track with his brother.

"You will see it" he said and left. Rhea was left there, confused and then sighed. She still had the kunai which Izuna gave her. Dark haired girl turned to door to call for Izuna – but he was gone. And so was Madara. Geez, that Madara guy was so…weird. He seemed like angered dog, yet his voice was calm and his actions were passive, while Izuna was relaxed yet she could feel like he was a lot stronger than it looks like. Taking the book up, Rhea started slowly making her way to her room to drop her book to bed. Maybe that one friendly maid Yumi can help.

0

 **/ Here is another chapter, lovelies! Thank you so much for support! And soon will come New Year celebration too~! Have a good day/evening/night!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hate moving out x-x**

 **I failed one school subject :') rip**

 **sorry for this late update, blame my school and parents, k? x enjoy~**

 **rate and review~**

 **w**

 **Anastazija**

It was that day, when Madara will finally become official head of clan. Everyone were expecting it with slight joy, between the uchiha members of course, while the other people weren't really happy because of it. They still thought that Madara will bring war and problems in the Konohagakure, even if Hashirama was saying different.

"Rhea! Can you bring this pot on the main table?" Koyuki asked as Rhea nodded, taking bigger pot, which was filled with tasty food, in her hands. "Alright" Rhea said and started walking towards the table. A little bit behind her was Yumi, who was bringing porcelain cups and plates. It will be almost a month since Rhea arrived here, and she somewhat got used on it. Of course, she wasn't anything special by their ninja standards, but she was good for washing dishes or cleaning. Rhea placed down the pot as she exhaled in relief and rubbed her forehead with her hand, already feeling the sweat forming. They were working since five in the morning, and now is two o'clock in afternoon. She and Yumi barely had time for breakfast though, so they had breakfast in bathroom.

"Taiired?" ( **Tired?** ) Yumi questioned with smirk as Rhea blinked and shook her head. "Nah. I am not really used on this long works" she admitted, and Yumi's face expression changed into puzzled one. Rhea already knew what will come next, so she raised her hand up to level of her chest, as if she was showing to Yumi to stay silent. "Yes, I am still not used even if I am here for more than week and half. I know. But you know, old habits die hard" Russian writer explained proudly, even if there was nothing to be proud of.

"You could say that twice, ya know. I've seen your works"

A voice said from behind, as Rhea spun around to see who it was. It was a young male, with blonde hair and black eyes. He was dressed in normal, uchiha's kimono, which was sign that he was fighter. Rhea blinked. "Eh? Who the hell are you? My works?" she asked, as if she was bluffing. Indeed, she was known writer, but in real world. She didn't brough anything here. _Maybe he saw the receipt for soup on russian. That's something I translated for myself, by using Yumi's help_. Rhea thought and male shook his head. "Come on, don't break my heart. I thought you will come, hug me, and be like ' ah, you are alive?'." man said as Yumi stepped in front of Rhea "Ghet out!" she yelled on him, as Rhea watched, totally shocked. What does that even mean? That light blonde hair, black eyes and smirk-

Her black eyes widened, as her body started shaking. The heart beat was growing faster, as her mind was processing what was happening. The tears slowly appeared and Rhea broke down. Her breathing was thick as she was slowly choking. The man scoffed. "Bring her something for asthma, for God's sake!" he spat as Yumi ran out from room to get a healer.

Madara growled, slapping maid's arm. "Don't touch my hair. And this kimono is alright, I dont need anything" he stormed on maid, who only covered her face in fear. "I'm sorry Madara sama!" she cried and moved away from him. Izuna watched his brother, and how other maid was fixing kimono on him. The brown haired maid was working on Izuna, and the youngest Uchiha didn't minded anything - he was pretty much relaxed. But Aniki wasn't.

"Cmon Madara, don't be rude like that. She didn't meant anything bad" he said and Madara only continued to stare at his reflection in the mirror. "Izuna, you should know best from everyone how I hate when someone touches my hair" he scoffed and Izuna sighed. "Come on" he said and tapped Madara's shoulder. "I know you may be nervious because of all this, but just try to stay calm. I know that you can do this better than old man" he said with supporting smile, and Madara only nodded. He for sure can do better than Tajima. Suddenly, the door slammed open as one maid nearly fell while running in.

"Miasaki san!" Yumi called as Madara watched how girl was slowly standing up. She saw Madara and quickly bowed. "May aploogizes, we naed meadic" Yumi was breathless and her miss spelling was real. Izuna didnt' caught up what she was talking, but Madara did. "Why do you need medic?" he asked calmy, with crossed arms. Misaki Uchiha, the woman with black hair which was braided in two thin braids, only frowned. "Rhea, she haeve asthmah" Yumi replied, the slight panic in her voice, as Misaki turned to Madara. He didn't seemed to be stressed or worried. "Maid huh?" Misaki asked as she was about to turn and help with Izuna's suit, Madara's voice stopped her. "Misaki" he called "Go and heal the girl" he ordered and Misaki only raised eyebrow "But-" "It's the day when I will become head of the clan. I don't need death case in same time." Madara waved her off and Misaki muttered something under her breath, before leaving the room and following Yumi.

"Aniki, let's see what's wrong" Izuna requested, but Madara didn't moved from his place. "She'll be fine. We have more important job to do" Madara said and Izuna only shook his head. "Don't be like that, brother. Just image you are dropped on some random dimension and start choking. And your friend is like " i have more important job to do ". Just don't be like it" Izuna complained and Madara sent him the look. "Since when is she my friend?" Madara asked and Izuna started leaving towards the door. "Well, since last time we talked with her. Give her the damn chance, don't you find it interesting to see a stories from other side? Our ninja world is one, and we got used on it. but her world is different." Izuna was to leave but Madara only grunted. "Izuna. Remember of Anastazija. We still search for last two. And no one tolerates the weak ones" Madara finished and Izuna sighed in defeat, leaving the room.

Rhea was on couch lying, as Misaki helped her to breathe with medic ninjutsu. Yumi and Koyuki were standing there, as well was the blonde man, while other maids were working, against their own will and curiostiy. Misaki sighed. "She is good. Something triggered her which forced hearth to speed up like that, and it mvoed along asthma with itself. Let her rest for today" medic spoke and Koyuki nodded. She looked at blonde man. "You really had to come on the day of ceremony. You couldn't wait, could you?" Koyuki spat and male chuckled. "Rhea will be fine. Give her a time. And look at her, she is not built like a ninja to accept some interesting things or new easily" he said and Koyuki sighed.

In room stormed in Izuna, and few minutes later Madara came slowly. Izuna saw the blonde male and groaned silently. "Really?" he asked and man snickered. "Why do you all throw hate on me now? I just wanted to say 'hello'! Not my fault that she got asthma attack, by some weird logic because you dont get asthma like that" man said and Madara only approached where Rhea was. So weak. Not even her chakra was specific or large.

"Anastazija. Don't make stupid movements just like that" Madara said and blonde man smirked.

"Fine fine, I won't."


End file.
